Mistakes SasoDei
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have both made many mistakes in their lives. Though they seem to have made the biggest mistake that they ever could. What is it? Read on to find out


SasoDei- Mistakes

**Disclaimer: Sasori, Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki belong to Kishimoto T.T He's so lucky**

* * *

Sasori will admit that he has made many mistakes in all the years that he has been alive. By far his biggest mistake, being so cruel to the one he loves most.

Deidara

He will never admit it aloud but he has fallen in love with the blond bomber. The problem is that he isn't supposed to love. He's a puppet; puppets don't have ANY emotions. Damn his human heart, stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Danna are you okay un? You seem to be a bit spacey lately." Deidara's concerned voice snapped Sasori from his thoughts, surprising him slightly.

"I'm fine brat. If there was something wrong it wouldn't be any of your concern." Sasori snapped glaring daggers at the innocent blond.

Deidara winced before looking down, shadows covering his only visible eye. "Right, sorry Danna un." His voice was soft and genital with hints of sadness.

Sasori didn't reply and walked over to his work desk. As he sat down, he heard the click of the door indicating that Deidara had left.

_'I'm sorry that I have to hurt you Dei, but I can't afford to have you get too close' _Sasori sighed before working on his art.

* * *

Deidara knows that he's made many mistakes. Wither it was leaving his village without blowing the whole place sky high. Or being forced to join Akatsuki and tricked so easily by that damned Uchiha. His biggest mistake however is falling for a member of Akatsuki.

Akasuna no Sasori.

He still is trying to deny it whenever his Danna is around. Sasori hates everything about him; how can he have feelings for the puppet? There isn't any chance for Sasori to return his feelings so he should just get over it.

Deidara sighed as he walked out his and Sasori's room. Sasori had snapped at him yet again. _'Why does Danna insist at keeping me so far away? If I can't love him can't I at least be his comrade? This isn't far un' _Deidara just sulked off to get a snack in the kitchen.

He looked up to see that Itachi, Hidan, and Konan were in there talking, about who knows what. He didn't care; all he wants is a drink or something before blowing stuff up outside later.

"Hey Deidara what's wrong? You seem depressed compared to your normal perky self." Konan said concerned for the blond.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired un." Deidara muttered. He walked over to the fridge and frowned, _'There's nothing good in here un' _He slammed the door shut with a little too much force. He looked up to see the three staring at him confused. "What?!"

"Are you sure nothing's troubling you?" Konan asked again.

"Everything's fine and dandy un." Sarcasm was dripping from what he said shocking the other three Akatsuki sitting in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is you're problem?" Hidan asked staring a bit wide eyed at the blond, "You're acting like someone shoved a pole up your ass."

Deidara shot him a glare that was cold and just plain evil, it even impressed Itachi. "Shut up Hidan." He growled before getting a glass to hold some water.

"This has something to do with Sasori, doesn't it?" Itachi said his voice calm with a monotone that hinted curiosity.

Deidara nearly choked on his drink at what Itachi said. "W-what?! Of course, it doesn't un. There's nothing wrong and if there was it wouldn't involve Danna." Deidara said trying to regain is composer.

Konan, Hidan, and Itachi just gave him 'yeah right' looks. Deidara sighed with irritation. "It's nothing, nothing important." He said giving them all a sad smile before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_'Gah this sucks!'_ Sasori thought punching the wall, cracking his fingers and the wall. "Damn it now I have to fix that!"

Sasori growled irritated at what was happening. He had been thinking about some things, which caused him to stop concentrating on his puppet. Now the puppet, his hand, and the wall needs repair. However, that doesn't seem to be the problem in his mind.

_'I can't get him out of my head! It's getting worse with every glance at him. I swear if I don't get this under control I might just jump him and get it over with!'_ Sasori was storming around his and Deidara's room angerly.

_'What makes that brat so damn loveable?! Is it his feminine appearance? Or is it the way his eyes seem to sparkle when killing the enemy is blown into his view of art? Maybe it's the way he seems to light up a room once he enters it-' _"Oh my god what's wrong with me?!"

Sasori grumpily sat down at the foot of his bed, his head held within his wooden hands, one of them slightly cracked from his little outburst of rage and stupidity.

_'That damn brat why am I- _"Hopelessly in love with him?" Sasori had asked that last part aloud, unaware of a blond haired missing nin standing behind their door.

* * *

_'Danna's in love un?! With who?!' _(Yes, everyone knows how dim the poor blond can be) Deidara thought wide-eyed. _'I knew there was no chance. I'm such an idiot!' _Deidara glared looking down on the ground.

He turned to walk off when he heard the door open, revealing Sasori. Sasori slightly gasped before glaring at Deidara. "How long have you been standing there?"

Deidara was just as surprised to see Sasori there as Sasori was to see him, he was silent before sighing. "I was walking by when you opened the door un." Sasori noticed that Deidara had a saddened tone and that he wasn't as perky or cheerful as he normally is. When Sasori saw the look on Deidara's face, his heart dropped.

Deidara just turned and started to walk down the hallway that led away from their bedroom. _'Damn it! Why is he so cute?! I can't take this!' _Sasori always thinks before anything to avoid being rash. This time however, he followed his gut not is head.

Sasori to a step forward before getting a firm grip on Deidara's arm. "Danna?! What are you doing un?!" Deidara asked blushing a bit. Sasori was silent as he turned back to their bedroom, tugging the blond behind him.

"What's gotten into you Danna?" Deidara asked as he was forced in their room while Sasori shut the door. Deidara sat at the foot of his bed awaiting his reply from Sasori.

Sasori sighed before turning to face his partner. "Look, just tell me what's wrong brat." Deidara glared once Sasori said that.

"There's nothing wrong Danna un, and stop calling me brat!" Deidara snapped surprising Sasori. He's never heard Deidara snap especially at him!

"I know something's wrong, just tell me." Sasori said making sure to stay clear of calling him 'brat', Deidara kept glaring before finally sighing.

"There's nothing wrong Danna un. Nothing important, just a mistake." Deidara muttered his voice saddened yet again, today just isn't his day.

"Dei everyone makes mistakes. Just tell me." Sasori said using a surprisingly caring tone. Deidara snapped his gaze looking straight up at Sasori, a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just call me Dei?!"

Sasori's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _'Ah shit I did' _"No of course not. You obviously heard wrong brat." Deidara glared before jumping up glaring yet again at Sasori.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Deidara growled obviously annoyed.

"Why should I? You sure are acting like one, brat." Sasori smirked having the blonde's glare intensify.

"Screw you un. I'm not going to put up with this crap!" Deidara shouted pushing past the red head.

_'Damn it good going Sasori.' _Sasori paused before grabbing Deidara's arm. "No don't go."

Deidara turned around and roughly pulled his arm out of Sasori's firm grip. "Why the hell not un?! All you do is mock and snap at me! I'm sick of it un!" Deidara shouted in his face.

"I don't mean to be so harsh, alright?! I just can't help but get angry all the time." Sasori snapped.

That got Deidara super pissed, he couldn't hold in his rage anymore. "Why un? Why must you always push me away?! I know you love someone, I heard you talking before you came out of our room un, but that doesn't mean you have to hate me!" Deidara shouted in Sasori's face.

Sasori's eyes widened before sighing. He smacked his hand on his forehead before responding. "That's why you're upset? What all did you hear?" He asked.

"I heard enough un. I know that you're in love with someone. That was bad enough news but you're just being a jackass and I can't take it anymore!" Deidara spat out, his glare getting darker with every word.

Sasori just sighed walking closer to Deidara. "You're such a dumb blond." He muttered extending his arm so that his wooden hand caressed the blonde's soft cheek.

"W-What are you talking about Danna?!" Deidara cheeks turned a dark red but his glare never let up.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Deidara stared confused before having Sasori pull him forward, brining him into a passionate kiss.

At first Deidara was too shocked to do anything so many thoughts running through his mind. Though after a few seconds of the kiss he returned it without really thinking (something he's good at) Sasori's arms wrapped around Deidara's waist, while Deidara wrapped his around the red head's neck.

They finally parted for air and just stared at each other in mid shock. "So I'm guessing it was me that you're 'Hopelessly in love with' un." Deidara smirked as Sasori sighed.

"Yes that would be you. Who else would I be in love with Dei?" Sasori asked hugging the dumb blond.

Deidara stuck his tongue out childishly before responding. "Hmm... I've seen you eyeing Zetsu I was pretty jealous." Deidara pecked Sasori on the cheek before giving a cheesy grin.

"I do have a love for the colour green." Sasori smiled one of his rare smiles causing Deidara to blush a bit.

"You should smile more Danna un." Deidara stated smiling at the red head.

Sasori pressed his forehead against Deidara's before responding. "No, that's something only you get the privilege to see it." Deidara grinned feeling very worthy and special.

Sasori and Deidara have made many mistakes in all the years that they've been alive, though they both can agree that their biggest mistake...

Not telling the other how they felt sooner.


End file.
